<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foxiyo Week by cobaltexpositor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390443">Foxiyo Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltexpositor/pseuds/cobaltexpositor'>cobaltexpositor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Delusions, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Meeting the Parents, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Sleep Deprivation, Tattoos, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yearning, hand holding, i love these two, repressed feelings like we're in a jane austen novel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltexpositor/pseuds/cobaltexpositor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All my submissions to the Foxiyo Week event. I'll be trying to do all seven prompts, but we'll see! Check out all the other submissions on the foxiyo week tumblr.</p><p>!!!The tags are all over the place because each chapter is it's own stand alone fic!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Schedule, Daily, Familiar</p><p>Fox goes on patrol within the Senate Dome, like always. And like always, he comes across a certain blue senator.</p><p>(they are not yet in a romantic relationship in this chapter, but the pining is there. Bless their hearts)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Commander CC-1010 patrolled the Senate Halls with methodical precision, the same exactness with which he approached every task. Approach one side of the hallway, sweep for irregularities, stride to the other end of the hallway, check the security camera at the junction is working, move to the next hall, repeat. The various senators and aides going about their own tasks paid no mind to him as he patrolled. To them he was no different from the decorations that adorned each wall. And CC-1010 preferred it that way. A lack of unwanted attention left him to do his job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His patrol route was different every time he went, but one section was always the same. He turned the corner into the Outer Rim Senator offices at the same time he does every day. And at the same time every day Senator Riyo Chuchi was exiting her office to stretch her legs. They fell into step next to each other, a respectable distance away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander,” Senator Chuchi greeted in her usual fashion, her voice bright and chiming like the twinkling ornaments of her headdress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senator,” Commander Fox returned the same way he always does, his smile apparent in his voice, though hidden by his helmet. Senator Chuchi stepped closer to him to allow a trio of rowdy aides to pass them, allowing their arms to brush ever so slightly against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How goes your patrol so far?” She asked politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uneventful, fortunately. And your meeting you mentioned yesterday, how did that go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting there, thank you. I am taking a break from drafting and editing. I was hoping to get some fresh air in the gardens.” A tinge of amusement colored her voice as she said her practiced lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to escort you, Senator,” Commander Fox offered in his usual fashion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like that very much, Commander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked the usual route, filling each other in on the going ons of their respective posts within the Senate. Senator Chuchi laughed behind a raised hand as Commander Fox recounted the previous night's events that had led to his fellow Commander Thorn suspended upside down in a tangled grappling hook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All too quickly, like it always happened, the Senate Gardens appeared in front of them. The Commander walked a few paces in front of the Senator to scan the foliage for any danger, then offered his hand to Senator Chuchi so she could descend the few steps with ease. Even through the thick fabric of his glove he could feel the warmth radiating from her delicate palm. She let go of his hand reluctantly and grasped her own hands together, ducking her head shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking time out of your patrol to escort me here, Commander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my pleasure, Senator,” Commander Fox replied automatically. His own hands moved behind him to shift into a loose parade rest. “Besides, your hall was the last on my patrol. I’m headed back to the guard offices now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senator Chuchi glanced up, another sweet smile tugging at her lips. “Seems to always be the case, doesn’t it Commander?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you are referring to, Senator,” he offered, which awarded him another giggle from her that washed over him like warm water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an act of unbelievable daring and bravery, Senator Chuchi placed a hand on his bicep. She almost never initiated contact, and though he could barely feel the pressure through his armor, it sent electricity up his arm and into his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned in so she could whisper, even though they were alone. “Have a good rest of your day, Fox. Be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox ducked his head so he could whisper back. “You too, Riyo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lingered in each other’s space for as long as they could excuse as appropriate (all of five seconds) before separating. Riyo walked further into the garden and Fox moved back the way they had come. At the top of the steps, Fox looked back over his shoulder like he did every single day. And like every single day, Riyo looked back at him and gave him one last smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox returned to his duties, mapping out his patrol route tomorrow. It was completely different from all the routes he’d had this week, with the exception of the Outer Rim Senator offices ending his patrol at his usual time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Safety, Faith, Protection</p><p>Fox can't sleep. Riyo finds out.</p><p>(they have been dating for a while in this chapter, unlike chapter 1)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun rose across Coruscant, turning the Senate Dome, the Jedi Temple, and the Coruscant Guard offices a hazy orange. Fox was supposed to be waking up now, getting ready to start his fourteen hour shift. But he was already up, having suffered from yet another sleepless night. He stood by one of the narrow windows in the hallways, watching the sunlight slowly filter in. He sighed and downed his fifth cup of caf and continued to his office to officially start his day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had been the sixth night where he had gotten little to no sleep. It was already rare for him to be able to piece together two consecutive hours of rest. But now whenever he went to close his eyes, it was maybe twenty minutes until he jerked back awake, heart racing and panicked eyes darting around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And who could blame him? A bounty hunter had tried to kill him seven days ago. Not a senator he was protecting or as an act of self defense; they had meant to try and murder him. They had failed, but just barely. Fox absentmindedly rubbed against the fading scar on the side of his neck where his would-be assassin had gotten their blade under his helmet. They had snuck up behind, and now wherever Fox went he felt like someone was right at his back, ready to pounce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the attack, when he had been able to disarm and cuff the hunter, Thorn had asked him if he was alright. And he kept asking everyday as Fox slowly fell apart from the inside out. He always brushed Thorn off when he asked, giving a gruff “I’m fine,” before throwing himself back into work. If he concentrated on working hard enough, he could almost ignore how tired he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo approached him as the other senators filed out of the meeting Fox had been guarding. He started at her appearing in front of him, then immediately chastised himself for his lack of professionalism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She peered into his visor, trying to see the eyes behind it. “I noticed you swaying on your feet a little during the meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox cringed again, both at worrying his partner and at the idea that others might have also seen him falter. “I’m fine, Senator, thank you for your concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo bit her lip, unconvinced by his answer. She looked over her shoulder, making sure the room was now empty apart from the two of them. “Will you come by my apartment tonight? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of going to her apartment, where he could take off his responsibilities like they were his armor and just relax, sounded alluring. But it probably wouldn’t be any fun for her. Considering how wracked with exhaustion he is, it’s a miracle he managed to stay conscious, let alone hold a conversation. But he’d rather someone try and kill him again than ever disappoint her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there,” he promised, earning him one of her beautiful smiles. They exited the room together before going their separate ways, eager to reunite later that evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Coruscant was once again covered in a blanket of night, Fox knocked three times at the service entrance to Riyo’s apartment. He never used the front door, too many cameras for him to try and avoid. Almost immediately upon knocking, the door swung open and he found his arms wrapped around Riyo’s small form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right on time, as always,” she chirped into his breastplate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stars forbid I ever keep you waiting,” he said as he ran a gloved hand over her hair. She took his hand and led him further into the apartment, door clicking shut behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re hungry, we can order take out. Apparently that Pantoran pita place does delivery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Fox removed his helmet and set it gently down on the kitchen table. Riyo turned back around to ask what he wanted to order when her face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox! What happened?” Her hands flew to his face, examining the large dark circles under his eyes and his pallid and unshaven cheeks. “You look awful! Are you sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, the last thing he wanted to do was worry her. But under her intense gaze, the last thing he could do was be dishonest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… haven’t been sleeping much. Not since, well, since that bounty hunter came after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of her hands ghosted over the faint scar on the side of his neck, worry creasing her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time I try,” he continued, compelled by his love’s calming presence. “I feel like someone is behind me, or in the room with me.” Saying his weakness out loud brought tears to his eyes. “I’m scared to go to sleep,” he admitted finally, almost laughing at how ridiculous it sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo didn’t find it ridiculous at all. She encouraged Fox to lean down so she could hug him tightly to her chest, his nose pressed into the crook of her neck. The warmth of her skin and the subtle spice of her perfume washed over him, and he sagged into her embrace. His exhaustion came to the forefront, and he could barely keep his eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe here with me,” she whispered into his ear, stroking at the cropped hair on his neck. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo slowly untangled the both of them, then took him by the hand to lead him to her bedroom. Silently, she had him sit at the edge of the bed and began methodically removing his armor. It took her almost three times as long as it would take Fox to do it himself, but he let her slowly dismantle all his defenses. She set all the pieces on the wardrobe, handling each plate as carefully as if they were Fox himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was just in his blacks, Riyo motioned for him to get under the covers. Surrounded on all sides by Riyo, he could feel himself nodding off. But he still felt pinpricks of paranoia at the back of skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo made a point of locking her bedroom door before slipping under the covers with Fox, sitting up against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” she motioned, and he moved to rest his head against her hip, arm thrown across her legs. He hummed blissfully as he felt her begin to card her fingers through his thick curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be here when I wake up?” he whispered into her lap, embarrassed at how much he sounded like a helpless child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never leave your side,” she reassured. “I’ll keep you safe while you rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox believed Riyo with all his being, and for the first time in a week drifted into a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Agony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Torture,  Trauma, Heartbreak</p><p>Riyo tries desperately to convince herself that everything is fine, and that Fox is here with her. He's not, and Thire can't pretend that he is.<br/>This is much more dark than the previous two chapters. I'm keeping the general audience rating, and I think it still applies here because the character death is off screen and there is no language. But still, please be careful.</p><p>CW// mention of Fox's death, Riyo tries to kiss Thire against his will but she stops when he tells her no (just tread carefully if that is troubling to you)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Working on draft after draft of legislation, the day slipped into evening without so much as an acknowledgement from Senator Chuchi. The lights in her office automatically turned on as the sun stopped shining through the floor length window behind her desk. She wasn't tired, she told herself. She would take a break after this draft, she told herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is fine, she told herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at her office door broke her from her trance of paperwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in," she calls out, rising from her chair and rounding the desk to greet her visitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Marshal Commander of the Coruscant Guard opened the door and Riyo stopped in her tracks. She pushed through the knot that formed in the pit of her stomach. He stepped into the room and stood tall with his hands tucked behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Senator Chuchi, it's late. Is everything alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo looked at the chrono on the wall, eyes widening in surprise when she realized it was well past midnight. "Oh, yes. Everything is fine, work just got away from me is all. You know how it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Fox inclined his head in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it's all the same to you, I think it would be best for me to escort you home, ma'am. It's not safe for you to be out so late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo sighed, dreading the idea of going back to her apartment. The quiet of her home was so oppressive. It was just as quiet in her office, but at least that silence was to benefit her concentration on her duties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I think that would be best," she resigned, moving to collect her datapads and her purse. "Thank you, Commander."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Senator."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the halls side by side, then through the crisp air of Coruscant. Riyo managed to catch glimpses out of the corner of her eye at the inversely painted armor that she was so familiar with. He was carrying it differently on his shoulders, and his stride was different. The knot in her stomach returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the armor was still the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too quickly they came to Riyo's apartment building. She was relieved when the Commander moved to come inside, intending to walk her to her front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in?" She asks, "I was going to make some tea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the helmet, Commander Fox hesitated. Riyo gave an innocent look she had used on him many times, and he crumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only for a few minutes. I have to get back to the barracks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo moved through her kitchen with practiced ease, bringing the water to a quick boil as she retrieved the tea leaves from the cabinet. She fell into the warm feeling of domesticity that she had been craving for so long. They’re hectic schedules hadn’t allowed Fox to return home for weeks now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood awkwardly at the corner of the kitchen, feeling out of place. Riyo couldn’t help but smile at his trepidation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can remove your helmet, at least. You aren’t on duty here,” she called over her shoulder. The Commander removed his helmet and set it gently on the counter. It’s been a while since he cut his hair back down to it’s regulation style, curls starting to form at the nape of his neck and around his ears. Riyo frowned at the pain rising from her stomach to her chest, but it subsided when she looked at his eyes. They were the same deep pools of brown that she has gotten lost in so many nights before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she handed him the small tea cup, making a point to make lingering contact with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you ma’am,” he said quietly, taking a polite sip. He wasn’t making eye contact with her, which just wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear, it’s just us here. You don’t need to be so formal.” She placed a hand on his bracer, missing the slight flinch from him when she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Commander sighed, setting down the cup next to his helmet. “Senator Chuchi, I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox, please. It’s Riyo, remember?” She moves her hand to his cheek, but he snatches her wrist in midair. His grip was firm, but not bruising. The knot in her chest returned tenfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know my name isn’t Fox, Riyo.” Thire whispered. Riyo bit her lip to keep it from trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say such awful things,” she raised to her tiptoes to try and catch his lips with hers. She could chase away this awful feeling, if Fox would just hold her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox- Thire stepped away from her, holding her an arms length away by her shoulders. “No. Riyo, I’m Thire. You know this. Fox is dea-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” she screamed, clapping her hands over her ears. Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks. “Stop,” she sobbed. This wasn’t true. Fox was playing a cruel joke on her. He was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riyo, please. Look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up at him through watery eyes. Thire was crying too. He looked so tired, so downtrodden and defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t keep doing this. You can’t keep deluding yourself that Fox is still with us. I’m sorry, and it pains me beyond words to have to wear his armor as Marshal Commander. And I’m sorry it hurts you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo shook her head, feeling weak in the knees. Fox was gone, he was gone forever but she still had to see him walking around every day. Had to see his face on a million other men, knowing she could never kiss him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox, stop saying that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop torturing me, Riyo!” Thire pushed away from her, and she crumpled to the ground now that no one was supporting her weight. “And stop torturing yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silent sobs wracked her frame, desperately holding herself to feel any sense of comfort. Thire grabbed his helmet and hurried to the door. He looked down at his brother’s most precious love. An eternity ago, he had promised Fox he would look after her should anything happen to him. But he couldn’t replace him. None of his brothers could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” She rushed up from the floor and threw herself at Thire to wrap him in a big hug. She squeezed around his torso. Thire’s hands hovered over her back, ready for Riyo to try and convince herself that he is Fox yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Thire,” she sniffled. It broke his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t be him for you, Riyo.” He returned the embrace, and for just one more second Riyo closed her eyes and let herself pretend one last time that everything was fine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imagine your true love died horribly and you had to interact with his million identical twins every day. I think it would mess with my head too. I'm not super great at content warnings, so if you see anything that you think should be tagged please let me know and I'll edit it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Shatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fragment, Burst, Fracture</p><p>In running away from a droid attack, Fox is severely injured while protecting Riyo. He encourages her to go on without him, and she breaks the unspoken yearning between them.</p><p>There's a physical fracture and a metaphorical fracture in this one. A two-for-one special for today! :D</p><p>CW// There's blood and a broken leg, but it's not too graphic or descriptive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaster fire ricocheted off the Senate halls, deafening Riyo as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was being pulled along by Fox, gripping her hand for dear life. As they ran he would look back and level his blaster, picking off droids three at a time. All they had to do was make it to the closest bunker. Riyo pushed past the burning in her lungs from the exertion and the blaster smoke. They were so close to safety, they were going to make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A B-2 droid pushed its way to the front of the line and released a rocket from it’s arm. It exploded into the side of the hallway, flinging the both of them into the opposite wall. Fox covered Riyo with his body, shielding her from the majority of the fire and debris. He was still over her as the lay crumpled on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox!” she called out over the ringing in her ears. She could feel the rumbling in the ground of the approaching droids’ footsteps. He didn’t respond to her cries. Her heart climbed into throat as she struggled to stay calm. She managed to wriggle herself out from under him. Her hearing returned to her slightly, enough for her to catch the pained moan that escaped from under his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scanned his body for any injuries, and was horrified at what she found. His right thigh was crushed under a huge chunk of duracrete. A pool of blood was quickly forming underneath his leg. Hands shaking from adrenaline, she managed to push the duracrete slab off of him. She took the shawl that had managed to stay on her shoulders the entire time they were running and wrapped it tightly around the bloody mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around the hall, she saw just up ahead an open door. She didn’t know where it led, but it couldn’t be any less safe than it was out here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riyo?” A raspy croak came from under her as Fox came to consciousness. She let out a shuddering sob of relief. He was still alive, he was still awake. She threw up a quick prayer to the goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here. Come on, we have to move.” She got on his right side and helped him to his feet, letting him lean most of his weight on her. His right leg trailed behind him as they hurried to the room, where Riyo set him down and shut the door. They were in someone’s abandoned office. As an extra precaution she pushed a couch in front of the door, hoping naively that it would keep enemies out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox moaned again as he tried to move the shawl back to assess the damage to his leg. She crouched over him, shooing his hands away. “It’s alright. Let me look at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s broken,” he said as he took off his helmet so he could breathe deeply. Even in the dim light of the office, Riyo was able to confirm that his femur was fractured badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, we can just wait here for help,” she wrapped the shawl tighter around his leg, apologizing when he groaned through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t do that and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what else do you suggest we do? You can’t make it to the bunker like this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox took his second blaster out of it’s holster, handing it to her handle first. “I suggest you run for it, Senator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo stared at the blaster in his hand, not moving to take it. She realized what he was saying. “I am not leaving you behind.” He just took her hand and pressed the blaster into her palm, closing her fingers around the grip for her. She hated the weight of it, hated that he was trying to get her to abandon him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riyo, please,” he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her gaze to his to make sure she heard what he said next. “I can’t protect you like this. You aren’t safe here, and your best bet is to make it to the bunker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But who’s going to protect you?” Her voice trembled, and she tried to keep herself from crying. He smiled at her, a rare fondness in his eyes..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hold my own,” he gestured to his other blaster. “And I will see you when the dust clears.” The thundering sound of the approaching droids got even louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Riyo blurted out suddenly, panicked that despite Fox’s promises, she would never see him again. At this point, she didn’t care that this completely ruined their friendship. She would never be able to live with herself if he never heard her say it. Fox looked at her with stunned surprise. He was about to say something when they were interrupted by another explosion nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo slipped through the office door, looking each way down the hall for any droids. She closed the door behind her and ran even faster than before, the blaster gripped so tightly in her hand that her fingers creaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the days that followed, the Senate Dome was rid of all damage from the Separtist attack. The Coruscant Guard went into overdrive, upping security throughout the entire district. Riyo weaved her way through the hustle and bustle of the Guard offices, making her way to the Commander’s office. She knocked politely, and entered when she heard a gruff “come in,” from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox was hunched over his desk, working on the mounting pile of flimsi and datapads to his side. He brightened when he looked up to see who had entered. “Riyo, it’s good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well, Fox,” she rubbed her thumb into her other hand’s palm, a long-practiced self-soothing motion. “I apologize for not coming to visit you in medical, they escorted all the senators to their residences immediately after the attack.” She left out that she had been avoiding him since her confession, embarrassed to face the consequences of her actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand to dismiss her worry. “It’s alright, I was barely there for a day. They refused my bone together, slapped some bacta on it, and sent me on my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t give you any time to recover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Duty calls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at the floor, a flush rising in her cheeks as she remembered why she came all the way down here. “Speaking of which: I was wondering if you had a moment to speak? I can come back later if you need me to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox pushed himself out of his chair and rounded the desk. Riyo cringed slightly at the small limp in his right leg. He really should be resting. He stepped into her space. “I always have time for you, Riyo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forced herself to look up at him. “Fox… when we were running from those droids, and you asked me to leave you behind…” She trailed off. When their lives had hung in the balance, it had been so easy to say. It had spilled out of her. Now, in the quiet calm between the two of them, it was as impossible as it had been all the days and nights before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember.” He kept his face and posture neutral.</span>
</p><p><span>She cleared her throat. “I just wanted to say that… I’m sorry. It was completely inappropriate of me and I was out of line and I don’t know why I said it. I suppose it was my fear getting the best of me and I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Uncomfortable?” He raised an eyebrow in confusion.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I know that our friendship already put you in an awkward position because of my position as Senator. And now…” She looked back down, hiding the sadness that she knew played across her expression. “If you wish to see less of me, I would understand. I’ll give you your space, and if you wish to cycle yourself out of my security detail I underst-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut her off by grabbing her face in both hands, cupping her cheeks and jaw gently. “Riyo,” he breathed. “I will do no such thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She searched his face for meaning, confused by his refusal to leave her. He just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat in surprise. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest. He met her the rest of the way, breaking the fragile space between them. Their lips collided, and her heart burst with joy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Embarrassment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awkward, Self-Conscious, Uneasy</p><p>Fox and Riyo are found in a compromising position. It isn't what it looks like, they swear. (this is pre-relationship)</p><p>Changing the rating to Teen for this chapter just for mildly suggestive themes. No content warnings this time around.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Senator Chuchi, I was hoping to go over your security detail for your humanitarian visit to-” Commander Fox stopped mid-stride, stunned by the sight he was greeted by when he walked into the Pantoran Senator’s office. “Riyo! What in the hells are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo was standing on her tiptoes on the top of her desk, straining to reach the vent in her ceiling. She looked down at Fox, her frustration apparent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The damn vent is loose, and it won’t stop rattling. I can’t think over the noise!” She continued to try and reach the vent, but even standing on the desk her fingers barely grazed the metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox moved closer to the desk, holding his hands out nervously. “Riyo, please get down. I can call a maintenance droid for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can fix it myself,” she brushed him off. “If I can just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward on her toes to get a better position. As she did, she stepped on a datapad stylus, which caused her foot to slip out from under her. Riyo let out a startled yelp as she pitched forward, her arms flailing wildly as she tried to regain her balance. But she was already falling forward off the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox reached out to catch her. She collided into him, and despite her not weighing much, the force of her fall sent them both tumbling to the floor. He hugged her tight around her middle so he took on the brunt of the collision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying on the floor, Fox didn’t move, mentally moving through his whole body to assess any damage. The wind was knocked out of him, but his armor was meant to take much harder hits than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo sat up on top of him, and Fox blushed as she straddled his torso. He really needs to get up and away from her. She rubbed her chin where it had collided with his pauldron. Realizing he had yet to speak, panic flashed across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox! Are you alright?!” She pushed off his helmet to see his face, checking to make sure he was conscious. He tried to school his face so he didn’t immediately give away how nervous her closeness made him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m fine. And you?” His hands hovered over her arms and sides, checking her for any injury. He really should ask her to move off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is hurt except my pride,” she laughed. She was leaned over him, hands on either side of his head. He kept his eyes purposefully averted from her very low cut top. Damn these senators and their impractical fashion choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to suggest they get off of the floor, the door to her office wooshed open and in walked senators Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Padme Amidala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Senator Chuchi. And Commander Fox,” Senator Amidala said to the two frozen forms on the floor. “If you’re indisposed we can come back later…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo and Fox scrambled apart, rushing to stand. Fox could feel his entire face turning a deep red. His heart dropped to his stomach. “Senators, it’s not-” he looked to Riyo, who had flushed a deep purple next to him. “It’s not what it looks like?” he offered weakly. Oh, wasn’t this just perfect?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three senators hid their amusement with varying degrees of success, looking between Riyo and Fox. There was no explaining their way out of this, so plan B was to retreat with the remaining tatters of his dignity. He snatched his helmet from the floor and tucked it snugly under his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and turned to Riyo. “Senator, I will call a maintenance droid for the vent. I think it would be best if you refrained from standing on your desk in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo ducked her head to her chest. “Yes Commander, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox nodded curtly to the others.  “Senators,” he said, avoiding making eye contact. He exited the room as fast as he could without running, shoving his helmet back on to hide from the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Private, Excluded, Undercover</p>
<p>Fox and Riyo aren't a normal couple. But does that mean they can't go out on a normal date? (See Also: Senatorial Fashion Sense is Beneficial Sometimes)</p>
<p>general audiences, established relationship, no content warnings. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Riyo told him to meet her on her apartment balcony later that night, Fox hadn’t questioned it. However, when Thorn had come into his office right after her saying that he, out of the goodness of his heart, was taking over the emergency channels for the night shift, Fox’s suspicion grew. But it wasn’t until Thire and Stone had come by and suggested that Fox deserved a day off tomorrow that he knew something was up. Still, he kept his theories to himself and landed his speeder bike at the edge of Riyo’s balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riyo rushed out to meet him as he removed his helmet and set it between the handlebars. She wrapped her arms around his armored shoulders, bringing him into a warm embrace that Fox returned enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you today,” she said, taking his hand and leading him inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too. Am I allowed to ask what it is exactly that you’ve been planning with my commanders?” He asked, smiling in amusement at her clear scheming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed brightly. “It was that obvious, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you did all come into my office one after the other.” He brought her in close to him, giving her a kiss now that he was far within the apartment and away from prying eyes. “So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Riyo said. “I was hoping I could take you on a date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised her eyebrow at her. “A date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. we go out, get dinner from one of the stands we like instead of ordering in like we always do. And then just walk around the upper levels. See all the Life Day lights that they’re putting up.” She looked up at him hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riyo…” he didn’t want to disappoint her, but he also had to think about her safety and his regulations. They couldn’t be seen together in public, no matter how much it would make her happy to act like a normal couple. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it’s risky,” she pushed. “But what if we were disguised?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox looked at her with increasing confusion.  How did she plan on disguising a man who shared a face with a million other men and herself, a very obviously blue and tattooed woman?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She unwound herself from his grip and strode over to the kitchen table. There she had stacked two piles of civilian clothes. She unfolded a long scarf, a red fabric with gold trim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can wrap this around your mouth and nose, and over your head.” She picked up her own scarf, a light purple embroidered with blue and gold flowers, and wrapped it around her own face to demonstrate. “It’s cold out right now, no one will think twice about it. And,” she held up the large jacket, a deeper red wool with a large hood. “The hood will cover the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox shifted from one foot to the other, weighing their options in his head. Covering their heads and faces would keep them from being recognized from afar, but if anyone heard him speak or if her scarf slipped to show her tattoos, the whole thing would be ruined. It was too big a risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then again, looking at Riyo excitedly displayed the civilian clothes she had picked out with great care, every moment of their relationship had been a risk. It could have meant his life every time he has snuck away to see her, every kiss he has stolen in her office. And each risk had brought immeasurable reward so far. So what was one more?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he took the coat from her hands, rubbing his fingers over the soft fabric. “Let’s get changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nighttime on Coruscant was just as lively as it was during the day. Couples and groups of friends moved about the city, chatting and laughing loudly. Riyo and Fox walked with the crowd, holding hands. The more they travelled through Coruscant, the more Fox’s paranoia subsided. Nobody was giving them odd glances, or even looking at them at all. To everyone else, they were just another couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found a market square, where the savory smell of spiced foods from across the galaxy filled the air. Riyo bought the two of them kebabs covered with some orange glaze and mugs of mulled wine. Fox found them a seat in a secluded corner of the square where they could eat in semi-privacy. They ate and watched people of all shapes and sizes pass by. Riyo told him about the different meetings she had earlier that day, recounting some of the ridiculous behaviors of her fellow senators. Fox listened intensely, offering surprisingly good impressions of the senators in her stories to make her laugh. She leaned against him on the bench, unafraid to show affection in front of all these strangers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox concentrated on this moment. This was so unlike everything he’d experienced in his life so far. He was surrounded by so many people, yet none of them were paying him any mind, not throwing him looks of fear or disgust. He focused on the noises and smells, and most importantly the feeling of Riyo pressed up against his side. He was someone who had never known privacy, never had anything to call his own. He’d hold on to this moment, keep it tucked away in his heart. And he’ll revisit this moment when he needed something to keep going, something to remind him of what he was fighting for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to head back?” Riyo looked up at him. Fox nodded, standing up and offering his hand to her. They wound through the rest of the market, pausing to look at the different stands and light displays. Riyo led them the long way back to  her apartment, wanting to draw out the night as long as possible. They slowed to a stop as they approached her block. Reality was slowly creeping back in, and Fox was already strategizing how they would get back into her apartment without being seen or stopped by anyone they knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Fox,” she squeezed his hand as she turned to face him. “I had a lot of fun tonight. I know we can’t make a habit of this, but,” she smiled under her scarf, crinkling the corners of her eyes. “I just thought it would be nice to have one night as a ‘normal couple’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart swelled at that. They had talked so many times about their insecurities in their relationship, about how he couldn’t be a typical boyfriend that he thought she deserved. Her organizing this night wasn’t for her benefit, it was for his, he realized. She was just as happy being alone together in her apartment as she was in the middle of a crowd with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox looked both ways down the street, checking to see that it was mostly devoid of people. He pulled his scarf down to his chin, offering her a fond smile. “Kiss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riyo pulled down her own scarf and raised to her toes, bringing their lips together. No one saw them, hidden by their jacket hoods.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tomorrow is the last day of Foxiyo Week. I cannot wait to see what everyone else posts. I have loved and appreciated everyone's comments so far, please keep them coming! They are my lifeblood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Fearless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Courageous, Heroic, Cocky</p>
<p>Fox and Riyo visit her family on Pantora as newlyweds. They begin discussing when Fox will be getting his clan tattoos. Fox keeps the fact that he is terrified of needles to himself.</p>
<p>This is wholly inspired by @amukmuk's fic from day 5 of foxiyoweek (give it a read, it's incredible) where Fox's tattoos have fully healed. And thank you so much to amukmuk for organizing this week. I'm so glad I get to read this influx of amazing content from all my friends.</p>
<p>There is nothing too graphic when it comes to needles, I don't get into a lot of detail. But if you are scared of needles (and descriptions of needles) please tread carefully.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The transport touched down on the soft earth, the landing gear sinking slightly into the ground. The ramp lowered, allowing Pantoran civilians to pour out and make their way into the small farming community. Fox stood out among them, a head taller than mostly everyone and the only person who wasn’t a shade of blue for miles. Next to him was Pantoran senator and his wife, Riyo Chuchi. She had her hand in the crook of his arm, and they walked together down the ramp as she looked around, trying to find faces she recognized. Fox was also scanning their surroundings, though for completely different reasons. Whereas his batchmates had been to the ends of the galaxy throughout the war, the only planets he had ever known were Kamino, Geonosis, and Coruscant. Pantora was completely unlike all three. Fox decided after being here for all of three seconds that it was the most beautiful place in the galaxy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama!” Riyo waved her free hand in the air, tugging Fox along towards her family waiting for them by the landing area. Fox shrugged their bags more securely onto his shoulder and prepared to introduce himself to his new in-laws. He had spent the entire night previous reviewing Pantoran cultural customs so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself in front of Riyo’s family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox and Riyo had gotten married the day after the peace treaty was signed and the war was ended. The only people in attendance had been Senator Organa as their officiant and Padme Amidala and Thire as their witnesses. He had been off to the side when Riyo had called her family to tell them that she was returning home a married woman (he had decided last minute that he wasn’t ready to say hi to them over the holo call). To his relief, they got over their shock incredibly quickly and moved right to celebrating her union and excitedly asking what her husband was like. Riyo had given him a loving look off screen and went on to say that he was the greatest, kindest, bravest man she had ever met. As soon as she got off the call she took his face in her hands and teased him about the blush that had settled on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Synne Chuchi, Riyo’s mother, and Runa Chuchi, Riyo’s younger sister, ran up to meet her, shouting excitedly in Pantoran. Riyo slipped her hand from Fox’s arm to hug the both of them tightly. They were all speaking over each other so quickly that Fox couldn’t even tell who was saying what. Karel Chuchi, Riyo’s father, walked up to join them and picked up Riyo in a big hug, kissing her on the cheek. Fox stood back and watched the whole exchange, heart warmed by the proximity to this reunion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone,” Riyo switched back to Basic. She gestured for Fox to join her at her side. “I’d like you all to meet my husband, Fox.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox remembered that it was customary on Pantora to bow slightly when meeting someone for the first time or when greeting someone with higher social standing than you. He bowed (a practice he had learned on Coruscant, thankfully their customs weren’t too dissimilar). “Mr. and Mrs. Chuchi, it’s a pleasure to finally meet yo-” he was pulled down into a tight hug by Synne. She was even smaller than Riyo, yet she had the strongest grip he had ever felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Fox! It is so good to meet you!” She cried. She slipped the bags off of his shoulder and handed them over to Karel before he could let out a protest. Karel and Runa both gave him big hugs as well, then they all made their way to the house, chatting in a mix of Basic and Pantoran the whole way (Riyo translated both the Pantoran and the inside jokes so Fox could follow the conversation). Riyo’s family all included him in their exchange as if he had been a member of their family for years. His worries he had about not fitting in with his new relatives started to drift away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you probably have your own plans for your honeymoon, Riyo, but when were you thinking we’d get Fox here his arches?” Synne said as she passed out mugs of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arches?” Fox asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tattoos, dear,” Synne explained, gesturing to her own cheek bones. The whole family had matching golden arches, a sign of their house. “You’re a Chuchi now. You get your birth house tattoos when you turn eighteen, and then the men get the markings of their wife’s house when they get married. See?” She pointed to the “V” shape above Karel’s left eyebrow (apparently his birth house) as she sat down next to her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox hadn’t realized that he would be allowed to get tattoos like the ones Riyo has. She had explained to him the cultural significance of the ceremony, but he had assumed it was closed off to non-Pantorans. Many of his other brothers in the Guard had gotten tattoos, given them to each other in their bunks. But he didn’t have any himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Mama, it’s up to Fox if he wants to get tattoos,” Riyo said, sipping her tea. Synne, Karel, and Runa all looked to Fox expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I want them,” he reassured everyone, though his stomach tightened. “Um, we could do the ceremony tomorrow? If it can be set up that quickly, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Synne nodded. “I can send word to my grandmother, she’ll be the one doing the tattoos. We’ll go tomorrow.” She peered at Fox’s face intensely. “You have good cheekbones, strong features. The arches will compliment your face nicely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox mumbled his thank yous, peering down into the cup. Riyo looked sidelong at him with worry, but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening as Fox and Riyo were preparing for bed in her childhood room, Riyo came up to Fox by the side of the bed. “Is everything alright, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Fox said noncommittally, focusing on setting out his clothes for tomorrow. What does someone wear to their tattoo ceremony? He was still getting used to having to dress like a civilian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fox, something is bothering you, I can tell. Is it something my parents or my sister said? Because I can talk to them if-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, your family is perfect,” he set down his folded clothes, sighing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just gave him an incredulous look.  Under Riyo’s steady gaze, he had no choice but to be honest, even though he just wanted to push through his anxiety like he always did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared of needles, okay? Always have been. They had to hold me down as a kid on Kamino whenever I got shots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riyo reached up and cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb over where his tattoos would soon be. “That’s not stupid, Fox. That sounds horrible, I’m sorry they did that to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I’d grow out of it,” Fox explained. “But they still freak me out and Stitch usually has to hunt me down when my vaccinations expire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go and tell mom to call grandma again to tell her we won’t be doing the ceremony, it’s okay.” She went to move away and leave him, but he held her in place in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I want to get the tattoos.” Riyo tilts her head and looks at him confused. “I want to be a Chuchi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you’re already a Chuchi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but,” he snaked his arms around her waist. “It’s important to me. I want everyone to know I am a part of this family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riyo kissed him lightly, keeping her face neutral. “If you want to go through with this, I support you. We can back out anytime tomorrow before the ceremony starts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox hugged her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. They crawled into bed together and he fell asleep with Riyo rubbing random patterns into his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riyo’s great-grandmother’s house was in a secluded part of town, ten minutes down a dirt road. About half a dozen wind chimes twinkled on the covered porch where truly the oldest woman Fox has ever seen stood. She leaned on a wooden cane, her blue hands weathered from decades of labor. She peered at Fox as they all approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re little Riyo’s husband, hmm?” She questioned in a thick Pantoran accent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” Fox bowed respectfully, his spine as straight as he could make it. She moved slowly closer, leaning heavily on her cane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” she crooked her finger in a beckoning motion, and Fox bent back down at the waist to bring his face closer. She grabbed his face in one hand, maneuvering it to inspect him. Without a word, she released him, nodding her approval. “I’m Ragna. Come in.” She moved into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all moved into the living room, which had been set up for the ceremony. Pillows and mats were all laid out on the floor, and incense burned in the corner. Trinkets and heirlooms littered the tables and shelves. It was completely opposite to the white, harsh sterility of Kamino, which helped ease Fox’s anxiety. But only by a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragna sat on a low stool, and Riyo and her family sat on the pillows in front of her. Riyo patted the pillow in the middle of them for Fox to sit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First we will pray over Fox to welcome him to the Chuchi clan and give him and our family the blessing of the moon goddess,” Ragna explained, gesturing in deference to the painted wooden statue of the goddess in a shrine on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all bowed their heads as Ragna began to recite a prayer in Pantoran. Fox followed along as best he could, and was proud of himself for recognizing a little less than half of the words. He tried his best not to fidget, he knew his eyes were supposed to be closed. But he couldn’t help but glance through his lashes at the pot of gold ink and long stick set out next to Ragna. The needle was actually multiple needles tightly grouped together, and were all short and thin. They looked nothing like the huge syringes the Kaminoans would prick him with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragna finished her prayer and patted the low bench next to her. “Lay here.” Fox looked to Riyo, who gave him an encouraging look and a subtle thumbs up. Fox laid down on the bench, making himself as comfortable as possible. She said a few more prayers over him as she stenciled the position of the arches on his cheeks with a piece of charcoal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to keep his breathing steady as Ragna prepped the ink and needles. He could do this. Ragna hovered over him, placing a hand on one side of his head as she lowered the hand with the needle close to his face. “Hold still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sight of the needles so close to him, he panicked. His hand shot out and caught Ragna’s arm (though thankfully he had enough control to keep his grip light and not break Riyo’s great-grandmother’s wrist). His eyes were wide as he stared at the needles paused above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fox?” Riyo said, moving across the room to kneel behind his head. “Are you okay?” She leaned down to whisper to him. “You don’t have to do this. It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly uncurled his fingers from Ragna’s wrist, taking a deep breath. Riyo being nearby calmed him. She had been through this ceremony before, and survived it. She even looked on the memory fondly. Riyo would never allow him to do something that she knew to be truly terrible. He tore his eyes away from the needles at focus on Riyo. “Will you hold my hand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Of course, dear.” He placed his hand above his head and Riyo gripped it tightly. The contact helped bring his anxiety down even more (he also knew that her holding his hand would keep him from grabbing Ragna again).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragna resituated her grip on the tattoo stick. She smiled reassuringly down at him. “Don’t worry </span>
  <em>
    <span>kochanie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said. “I’ll be done before you know it.” She then lowered the needles to his skin and got to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Ragna tapped quickly across his cheekbones, the needles pressing the gold ink into his skin. Whenever she passed particularly close to the bone and it got more painful, he squeezed Riyo’s hand. For the most part he kept his eyes closed to avoid seeing the needles, but when he did open his eyes all he saw was Riyo smiling down on him. He’d smile back, but he didn’t want to move his face and invite Ragna’s wrath. So he focused on his breathing and the warmth of Riyo’s hand in his. Quicker than he thought it would take, Ragna switched to sitting on his other side and began the second set of arches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All done,” she finally said, wiping the excess ink and blood away with a cloth. Ragna leant back, seeming proud of her work. Fox sat up, gingerly touching the sensitive skin around his new tattoos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back to Riyo. “How do I look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She handed him a small mirror. “See for yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox looked at himself in the mirror. He’s never been a vain person, though does take pride in taking care of his body. The skin was irritated and red, but the new gold arches sat well on his face. He felt a warm sensation of belonging spread through him. Riyo rubbed a cool gel in a thin layer over the tattoos and taped bandages to his face. “You look very handsome, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we eat,” Ragna was already making her way to the next room. “I made stew!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riyo kissed Fox before standing with him. “You’re the bravest man I’ve ever known,” she told him sincerely. “I am so lucky to be able to add you to our house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox Chuchi followed his family into the kitchen to eat the best meal of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Kochanie" is Polish for "sweetheart/honey". Why did I chose Polish to mirror the Pantoran language? I don't even know, but it sounds really pretty (so shout out to the Polish)</p>
<p>Thanks to everyone who read all my submissions this week. I have been living for everyone's comments!<br/>Until next time, may the Force be with you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>